breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
Buried
|next = }} "Buried" is the tenth episode of the fifth season of Breaking Bad and the fifty-sixth episode altogether. Teaser An elderly man leaves his house in the dead of night and starts his pickup truck, parked in his driveway. He notices something in front of his car and investigates, discovering that the unknown object is actually a stack of cash. After inspecting the money, he sees that there are more stacks scattered across his neighbors' yards. He follows the trail of money, collecting wads of cash as he goes, and finds Jesse Pinkman listlessly spinning on a playground merry-go-round, lying on his back, his car nearby still with millions of dollars in his passenger seat. Summary talking with Hank.]]After leaving Hank's garage, Walter tries to call Skyler but Hank already has her on the line. Walt rushes to the car wash and finds that Skyler has left. Skyler meets with Hank at a diner where he asks to record everything she knows about Walt's criminal activities. She says nothing and tells Hank that she would like a lawyer for her protection. Hank tells her that their interests are the same — to keep Marie, Skyler, Holly, and Walt Jr. safe. Skyler tries to leave but Hank holds stops her, grabbing her wrist. She begins to repeatedly scream, "Am I under arrest?" Eventually, Hank, thinking that Skyler isn't thinking straight, lets her leave. Huell Babineaux and Patrick Kuby visit the storage locker and lie down on the pile of cash, savoring the moment. Huell suggests 'Mexico' and Kuby reminds him that Walt had 10 men killed in under 2 minutes. Meanwhile, Walter is going over his options with Saul Goodman, who asks if Walt has considered sending Hank to Belize. Huell and Kuby soon show up with the barrels of cash. Walt gives them a duffel bag of cash in return then drives the van to To'hajiilee, and spends the rest of the night burying the cash at the GPS coordinates +34° 59' 20.00", -106° 36' 52.00". Marie visits Skyler at the White Residence and questions Skyler about how long she has known about Walt's buries the money.]]criminal activities. Skyler sits and cries, and Marie infers that Skyler had known about Walt's crimes before Hank was shot on duty. Marie slaps her then tries to take Holly. The sisters and the baby scream and Hank enters, telling Marie to leave the child with Skyler. In the car, Marie tells Hank "you better get him." Walt drives home in the early morning hours and collapses on the floor as Skyler pleads with him, telling him that she didn't tell Hank anything. Hours later, he wakes up and tells Skyler he will turn himself in if she promises to not give back the money, as to not make all that he has done meaningless. She tells him that Hank has no evidence and his best course of action is to remain silent. Meanwhile, in the middle of the Arizona desert Lydia Rodarte-Quayle is driven to Declan's gangs meth lab — a buried bus under a make-shift junkyard. She inspects the facility and demands that they improve the quality of their meth because her buyer in the Czech Republic expects a better product. She suggests they take Todd back, but Declan scoffs at her. Lydia looks at her watch, presses a button on it, and soon Declan and his cook are called to the surface. Lydia then looks at her phone and preemptively hides in a corner of the bus while gunfire breaks out. A man calls for her to come out. It is Todd, who helps her navigate through Declan's gang's corpses with her eyes closed. Todd's uncle's, Jack, and the White Supremacist gang (who previously helped Walt commit the ten prison murders in Gliding Over All) have crushed Declan's own meth operation. Marie takes the next day off from work and urges Hank to take his evidence against Walt to the DEA. Hank tells her that the minute the DEA finds out Walt is Heisenberg, his career is over but that he wants his last act to be bringing evidence to light to incriminate his brother-in-law. He finally returns to work at the Albuquerque DEA office where Steven Gomez tells him that Pinkman has been tossing out money from his car. Hank visits an interrogation chamber and asks the officers questioning a silent Jesse to give him a couple of minutes with him. He then walks into the interrogation room alone. Credits Main Cast *Bryan Cranston as Walter White *Anna Gunn as Skyler White *Aaron Paul as Jesse Pinkman *Dean Norris as Hank Schrader *Betsy Brandt as Marie Schrader *RJ Mitte as Walter White Jr. (Credit only) *Bob Odenkirk as Saul Goodman *Laura Fraser as Lydia Rodarte-Quayle *Jesse Plemons as Todd Alquist Supporting Cast * Steven Michael Quezada as Steven Gomez * Bill Burr as Patrick Kuby * Lavell Crawford as Huell Babineaux * Louis Ferreira as Declan * Michael Bowen as Jack Welker * Kevin Rankin as Kenny * Gonzalo Menendez as Detective Kalanchoe * Jason Douglas as Detective Munn * Morse Bicknell as Declan's Driver * Pedro García as Mariano * Victoria Lease as DEA Agent * Patrick Sane as Frankie * Tait Fletcher as Lester * Matthew T. Metzler as Matt * Mark Vasconcellos as Jack's Henchman * Michael Davis as Old Man * Kevin Owen McDonald as Declan's Cook Trivia *Walt buries his money in To'hajiilee, a Navajo reservation in New Mexico, and the site of his first cooking session with Jesse. Making Of Breaking Bad 5x10 "Buried" *As Skyler enters the diner to meet with Hank, the word "Alibi" can be read on the magazine rack. *The GPS coordinates +34° 59' 20.00", -106° 36' 52.00" point to the Albuquerque Studios lot. There is a D.E.A. office about a mile up the road from the lot. **The lottery ticket in the kitchen has these numbers disguised as lottery number selections, with zeros in front of the less-than-one-hundred numbers. *A shot in the montage where Walt buries the drums bears resemblance to the closing shot from Crawl Space. In both shots, Walt is framed by props, he looks exasperatedly to the camera, which is a long distance away, and he's on a backdrop of dirt. *All of Declan's gang were killed by Jack and the white supremecists with single headshots (No other bullet wounds are evident, apart from Declan). *Saul suggests sending Hank to Belize. In the movie "Drive" Bryan Cranston's character Shannon is asked where the protagonist is hiding. He suggests Mexico or Belize. *According to director Michelle MacLaren in the Insider Podcast; this episode was planned to have a gunfight other than the white supremacists massacre in Arizona, but did not make it past the end of the writer's room for unspecified reasons. *The shot of Jesse shown spinning on the merry-go-round resembles Walt getting his CAT scan in Gliding Over All. Production *RJ Mitte (Walter White Jr.) does not appear in this episode. *Aaron Paul (Jesse Pinkman) has no lines in this episode despite appearing, which makes Bryan Cranston (Walter White) the only actor to have lines in every episode of the series. Videos Featured Music *'"Loving You"' by The Country Six Stringers (in the diner where Hank meets Skyler) *'"Tomorrow's Gone"' by Floyd Cramer (in the diner where Hank meets Skyler) *'"(These Are) The Young Years"' by Floyd Cramer (in the diner where Hank meets Skyler) *'"Quimey Neuquén (Chancha Via Circuito Remix)"' by José Larralde (when Walter is burying the money) References es:Buried Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Breaking Bad episodes